


Happy Hour

by nyghtmare



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Drug Use, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: Rhys had gone out in the hopes of hooking up with someone, just didn't think that someone would be his enemy.





	Happy Hour

Rhys’ back hit the wall of the dilapidated building hard. The coolness of the cement sunk into his back, but he didn’t complain. Not when Katagawa’ lips were suddenly on his, hungry and demanding. His own parted instantly, pliant for the tongue brushing along his lower lip and his own slipped out to greet it, welcoming the slick muscle into his mouth.

They both groaned into the kiss. Rhys would have been a little embarrassed had Katagawa not moaned too, but it had been too long since anyone had touched him, and fuck, was he craving it now.

Even if it was the enemy…

Of course, they could have at least _tried_ to make it to Rhys’ penthouse. Or maybe they had tried. They’d left the bar at least, that was trying, just didn’t get past the alley beside it. And he hadn’t even had anything to drink!

At least they were sort of hidden. Besides, if anyone happened to stumble upon them, they’d be the last sight that unfortunate fool would ever see.

Katagawa’ hands were already working their way beneath Rhys’ shirt, rough leather gloves brushing over smooth skin and Rhys arched eagerly into it, momentarily forgetting what it was he was so worried about.

Rhys released his grip on the lapels of Katagawa’s suit in favour of holding the back of the man’s head, fingers brushing through the soft, short hairs he found there. He held Katagawa close, leaning into the kiss.

The kiss was all consuming and it sent fire crashing through Rhys’ veins, desire burning him up until his hips were rolling against Katagawa’s. He could feel the hard line of Katagawa’s cock pressing back against him and any last thought of clarity left his head.

It was a whirlwind - their hands touching, exploring, groping; clothing hastily shoved aside; buttons tugged open as they gave in to each other blindly and yanked shirts open to expose skin. It was a battle of who got to lead, the roughness, the hunger was so much more intense. Katagawa knew exactly what he was doing.

Rhys inevitably gave in, letting Katagawa take control.

Soon Katagawa was breaking the kiss as his lips travelled along Rhys’ jaw, leaving a sloppy, wet trail down Rhys’ neck. He nipped teasingly at the skin before teasing his tongue over the pulse point, following it up to an ear.

“I can’t wait,” Katagawa breathed out, and Rhys shuttered, feeling the man’s hot breath tickling his ear. “I want you here.”

Rhys was too disoriented, too distracted by the delicious friction sending warm waves of pleasure through his body. He didn’t protest as his head fell back against the wall with a thud.

Katagawa’s fingers instantly moved for Rhys’s pants, fumbling with the button before he finally got annoyed and tugged hard on the fabric. It was enough for Rhys to sober up from the pleasure haze, remembering where they were.

His eyes darted to the mouth of the alley, biting his lip in worry. They really shouldn’t be doing this… but he couldn’t deny the rush of adrenaline either or how aroused it made him. His cock throbbed for attention still stuck in his obscenely tight pants.

And Katagawa’ fingers were distracting him again, nimble digits sliding past the waistline of his pants. Rhys clung tight to Katagawa’s shirt, his eyes still glued to the mouth of the alley even if he hadn’t pushed Katagawa away.

“Look at me,” Katagawa said.

Rhys shuttered, back pressed firmly against the wall of the building behind him. Katagawa’s voice was husky with arousal when he’d spoken, and it did things to Rhys, the man couldn’t even begin to describe.

His head fell back against the wall, forcing his eyes away from the mouth of the alley to meet Katagawa’s dark gaze. “Someone could see,” he breathed out. He tried to protest, _tried._ As soon as he opened his mouth Katagawa was pulling back, stepping away enough to draw an embarrassing whine from Rhys’ lips.

Fuck, when had he gotten this needy?

Katagawa’s grin was bright. “I have a way to help you relax, Rhys.” He reached into his suit jacket, fishing around in an internal pocket before his hand came back clutching a small clear vial filled with a white substance.

Rhys watched him with a frown, already wanting to pull him back in, but the vial caught his attention. “Drugs?”

“Come on, Rhys,” Katagawa said, the grin never faltering. He popped the cap on the small vial and held it out for Rhys, but Rhys just shook his head and Katagawa shrugged. “Suit yourself.” He brought the vial to his nose, closing off one nostril as he inhaled deeply through the other.

With a final sniff he held it back out for Rhys again. “Are you sure? I promise it will make you feel so good, heighten the pleasure.”

Rhys eyed the vial before looking back at Katagawa. The man’s pupils were blown wide, eyes glazed with lust.

“C’mon. Try it. It’ll be euphoric,” Katagawa purred, crowding into Rhys’ space again, and Rhys felt his resolve slipping. If Katagawa had tried it, it wasn’t poisoned right?

Rhys took it.

Imitating Katagawa’s actions, he snorted the coke from the vial. His head jerked back at the burn of it, but the feel dissipated quickly and was gone by the time Katagawa had put the vial away. “How long—”

“You’ll know,” Katagawa interrupted with a grin. He moved close again, teasing his fingers back into Rhys’ open pants. His free hand pressed into the wall beside Rhys’ head, caging the man in. He looked into his eyes, a smirk pulling at his lips when his skilled fingers squeezed Rhys’ hardened cock through the thin material of his underwear.

Rhys bit his lip hard to keep himself quiet and heavy lids fluttered over his eyes, threatening to close as a surge of heat pooled into his groin. He wasn’t quite sure how he’d wound up making out with Katagawa in a dark alley anymore. All he knew was Katagawa’s hand was making him forget anything, but the growing need inside him.

“I can stop,” Katagawa replied, a smirk pulling at his lips. His hand slipped past the final barrier of clothing, leather palm sliding down Rhys’ heated flesh. It was a different feeling, rough, but the leather felt so good.

“Fuck,” Rhys groaned out, with an eager push of his hips. His fingers curled tightly back in Katagawa’s lapels, holding the man close. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

Katagawa grinned, finally freeing Rhys from the confines of his pants. “I knew you’d come around eventually.”

Rhys swallowed hard before letting out a shaky breath. “Shut up and get on wi—oh _fuck._” His head hit the wall hard, but he didn’t even notice the pain, eyes rolling back. He felt so fucking good, heart pumping fast. A loud moan left his lips as Katagawa began stroking him.

Fuck, a handjob should not feel this damn euphoric. His hips bucked into the touch.

“There it is,” Katagawa cooed in his ear. “I told you it’d feel good.”

Fighting back the pleasure, Rhys’ fingers clumsily worked open Katagawa’s pants. The buckle was the trickiest part with his mind so spaced out, but with a sharp tug it gave way and the rest followed quickly after. His fingers dipped inside, not surprised at all to find Katagawa wasn’t wearing anything underneath as his palm brushed over the man’s hard length.

A groan left Katagawa’s lips as Rhys finally freed him. “Let me do it,” Katagawa mumbled against Rhys’ throat. Rhys frowned before he realised what Katagawa was doing.

Katagawa moved his hand from the wall in favour of holding the back of Rhys’s neck, holding him close. His other hand held onto both their cocks, hot and heavy and throbbing for attention as Katagawa slowly began pumping them together.

Rhys groaned, heavy lids threatening to close, but he kept them open as his gaze drifted down over Katagawa face, cheeks flushed, parted lips reddened and swollen from kissing. His eyes travelled lower, down the front of their bodies, looking over their mussed clothing and exposed skin.

His hands slid down over Katagawa’s back, pushing his pants down as they went so he could squeeze the man’s ass forcing a moan out of him.

His gaze continued further, watching Katagawa’s hand work their lengths.

The sensitive head of Rhys’s cock was glistening with precum, leaking heavily onto Katagawa’s hand. He was pressing them together, he could feel the heat radiating off Katagawa and he shuddered. He liked the way his hot flesh slid against Katagawa’s.

Rhys swore under his breath. The heat was already pooling in his gut, the tension growing. He squeezed Katagawa’s ass again, grinding himself into the man’s hand.

He swallowed hard. “Close…” he whined out. His eyes drifted, quickly, to the mouth of their little hiding spot. It wouldn’t be hard for someone to stumble in. They weren’t exactly well hidden, but he found that he no longer cared. He felt too fucking good.

When Rhys looked back, Katagawa was looking at him, eyes dark with desire. He squeezed their cocks, drawing deep moan out of Rhys. “Then cum for me,” he breathed out, hips bucking.

“But I—Fuck,” Rhys swore. How was he this close already? “W-ait, stop… s-stop, going to cum.”

“Cum on me, Rhys,” Katagawa purred, “cum on my dick.”

A trembled shot down Rhys’ spine. His toes curled. He could feel the tension rising in his gut, heat spreading down his thighs. He was right on the edge, so close he could almost feel it, and then Katagawa jerked his hand just right and the dam broke open.

Rhys cried out in pleasure, hips jerking into Katagawa’s touch as his body was flooded with white hot pleasure. He came hard, spurts of white shooting over Katagawa’s hand and cock, nails biting into the man’s ass.

Katagawa groaned lewdly. Hand pumping faster as he milked Rhys for everything he was worth and used Rhys’ cum to help get himself off. He followed Rhys over the edge not long after, shuddering against Rhys as he came moaning the man’s name breathlessly and spilling onto his already dirty glove.

His hand kept up the pace until they were both spent and shuddering from oversensitivity. Only when Rhys whined did his hand fall away and he leaned heavily against Rhys, both of them slowly coming down from their high.

Rhys was the first to speak, snorting as he looked down at Katagawa. “Looks like you’ll need new gloves,” he said smugly, lazy grin tugging at his lips.

Katagawa stared at him challengingly. He lifted his hand, staring right into Rhys’ eyes as he slid his tongue through the mess they’d made of it making Rhys curse under his breath. “On the contrary, Rhys, I’ll wear it every time I think of you.”

“Okay, we’re done here!” Rhys pushed Katagawa back, tucking himself back into his pants before he even attempted to stand without the walls support.

A laughed escaped Katagawa’s lips as he wiped the mess on a cloth he’d pulled from his pocket before pulling his own pants back up. “Why don’t you come to the Zanara tomorrow, Rhys. I’ll show you a real good time.”

Rhys snorted again, already walking away. He must have still been high because he couldn’t come up with a good excuse not to. “Fine, send me the details later,” he replied without looking back.

It was just good business, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are apperciated!


End file.
